


A break from the cold

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: Matt and the gang are off to visit Jessica at the hospital, but some things need to be brought up from both ends(I didn't feel like writing for one of my multi chap fics so decided a one shot could help me out)





	A break from the cold

  It had been three whole months since the events at Blackwood mountain nearly killed a group of college students and though the physical wounds were beginning to close, the mental ones were far from fixed.

****

  Though his car was fully parked and the entrance of the hospital was in plain sight, Matt couldn’t work up the energy nor the courage to get out just yet. Instead, he looked down at his phone for what felt like the millionth time, despite having no more new messages. When he turned it off with a click, he could see his face in the black reflective glass. His already shaky hands seemed to vibrate more at the sight of his scarred face. But before his heart rate or breathing could speed up, he quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing.  ****  
****

  He wasn’t in the mountains. He wasn’t shivering from the cold. ****  
****

  He was in a warm place. _He_ is warm.  ****  
****

  His fingers brushed up against the fabric of his turtleneck as his breathing slowed. He could begin to feel his digits again. His teeth no longer clattered at the faux cold consuming him. ****  
****

  He was home. ****  
****

  He was _safe._ ****  
****

Finally, he opened his eyes and felt his mind begin to grow clear. ****  
****

  Apart from Emily and Sam, Matt wasn’t in much contact with his friends over the past few months. He and Emily had agreed that until they felt mentally stable enough to deal with their relationship, they’d take a break and give each other some space. Although, he had a feeling that maybe there would no longer _be_ a relationship when the time came to talk about it again. But one thing at a time. He couldn’t worry about that right now. ****  
****

  As for Sam, it made sense. She was always the glue that held the group together and apparently she had been in close contact with everyone since the incident. She remained so strong for them despite everything and how could Matt _not_ respect that about her?   ****  
****

  He had to be strong too, especially considering where he was and who he was about to visit. ****  
****

  Resisting the urge to check his phone again, he looked outside and felt his stomach drop when he saw Mike walk up to the entrance. Instead of going inside, he placed himself against a wall and checked his own phone. He gulped and felt his fingers begin to shake again. He was sure that Mike didn’t _hate_ him, but it still had him feeling uneasy about things. So he wouldn’t have time to stop himself, he quickly opened the car door and stepped out and once he shut and locked it, he knew he had to keep moving forward. ****  
****

  He walked through the parking lot and once Mike looked up and saw him, the two exchanged some awkward waves and Matt stood himself a few feet away from him. ****  
****

  “Hey man.” Matt greeted quietly. ****  
****

  “Hey.” Mike replied, looking back down at his phone. ****  
****

  The two stood in an awkward silence just like Matt predicted before Mike grunted in frustration, arms dropping to his side. ****  
****

  “Has Emily been talking to you?” Mike asked out of the blue. ****  
****

  Matt struggling a bit to find his words. “Well, uh, yeah but no. We agreed we needed a bit of space, so we haven’t been talking as much.” ****  
****

  “Yeah? Well she’s been ignoring me.” He didn’t so much sound mad as he did just generally upset. “Bet I’m behaving like a psycho ex right about now, huh?” ****  
****

  “Just sounds like you’re worried about her.” Matt offered in a soft tone. ****  
****

  He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “Yeah, I guess I am.”  ****  
****

  “What about Jess?” Matt wanted to keep conversation up as to not let anymore silence take over. “Have you been visiting her a lot?” ****  
****

  “As often as I possibly can, which I guess isn’t a lot.” Mike began to explain, sounding more exhausted with each word. “When I’m not with my therapist, I’m with my parents and family. It’s like they never want me out of their sight anymore. It took forever for me to convince them to let me go out without them today and they finally let up once I explained that you guys would be here too. Like, I get it, but Jesus fuckin’ Christ I’m not a kid anymore. I don’t need them everywhere I go.” ****  
****

  “I guess worrying runs in the family.” Matt pointed out, giving a small ghost of a smile in hopes of cheering him up, if only by a small amount. ****  
****

  It worked. It was half way between a scoff and chuckle, but Matt took it. “Yeah...I guess so.” ****  
****

  Just then, Mike’s phone began to ring and he almost hit himself in the face from how quickly he swung his phone up to his ear and answered. ****  
****

  “Hey Sam.” ****  
****

  She really was keeping up with everyone. ****  
****

  “Yeah about that, where are you guys? I’m right outside the hospital.” His eyebrows raised as he listened in. “Really? It was _his_ idea?” ****  
****

  Matt couldn’t help but sort of lean in closer as if to hear the other end better, but it didn’t really help. ****  
****

  “I mean-” He stopped and his face continued to twist in confusion. “What did he say?” ****  
****

  Matt could bet that Chris was with Sam. From the few conversations he’s had with her, it seemed like she was spending the most time with Chris and Ashley. ****  
****

  “Oh, um, roses?” He then rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what color.” He sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah yeah, you’re welcome Chris.” ****  
****

  Bingo. ****  
****

  “So you guys will be here soon?” Matt was surprised by the smile that made its way onto Mike’s face. “Okay. See you then. Bye.” ****  
****

  After that, he hung up. ****  
****

  “What was that all about?” Matt asked. ****  
****

  “I guess Chris wanted to get Jess some flowers and wanted to know what her favorites were.” ****  
****

  Chris was very much the jokester of the group. Well, him and Josh used to hold that title together. But obviously that changed. Though Matt wasn’t especially close with Chris, he really hoped that trait of his wasn’t ripped away from him after everything they’ve been through. They could all use a good laugh or two right about now. It made him wonder if maybe he should’ve brought something too. He scoffed to himself. As if he would have any idea what to get for her. ****  
****

  Another question then entered his mind. “Uh, from the times you’ve seen her, how has she been?” ****  
****

  As the words really began to sink in with Mike, his face grew distant and unreadable. He glanced behind into the hospital, as if he could see Jessica waiting for them in the lobby. “I honestly have no idea man. It’s like...she’s completely shut down. I’ve never seen her like this before and I don’t know what to do.” ****  
****

  “I don’t think there’s much you _can_ do besides be there for her.” Matt said, trying to reassure him. “The doctors and her parents and stuff are doing the most they can do, while you and the rest of us can show her that we’re here for her. That we’re not going anywhere.” ****  
****

  “Yeah.” Mike still looked like he had so much on his mind and who could blame him? “Y’know...one time while visiting her, I tried to kiss her and she just...pulled away. She told me that she wasn’t ready yet or could ever be ready for that again. I know she still really cares about me, of course, but…” He trailed off before he could finish. ****  
****

  It was a risky move, but Matt placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You don’t have to say anymore. I get it.” ****  
****

  He swore he could see Mike’s eyes begin to grow glassy, but he quickly wiped away any tears that could’ve been forming. “I just wanna be there for her.” ****  
****

  “And that’s what we’re all here for. It’s the first step we need to take to get back into our normal lives.” ****  
****

  “I don’t think things are ever gonna be normal again.” He bluntly replied. “No matter how hard we try...not after what happened.” ****  
****

  Before Matt could encourage Mike to be a little more hopeful, the familiar sounds of boots clicking against the sidewalk filled their ears and they turned to see Emily coming their way. She had the same unreadable expression Mike had on earlier, but she didn’t hesitate at all to walk right up to Matt and give him a quick, tight hug.  ****  
****

  “Hey.” She greeted warmly, her breath tingling against his neck. ****  
****

  “Hey.” He mimed, smiling and instantly feeling comfort wash over him once he took a deep inhale of lavender that still wafted from her hair. ****  
****

  Once she pulled back, her eyes went right to Mike’s, her face staying neutral. ****  
****

  “Have you been alright?” Mike asked. “I mean, I’ve tried calling and texting you and-” ****  
****

  She sighed, not so much sounding frustrated with him as she did feel frustrated with the world. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. My family’s been up my ass since I got back home. I’ve been getting call after call from relatives and it was getting really overwhelming so I just turned my phone on mute.” ****  
****

  Mike seemed understanding of the answer and it took some working up on her part, but she eventually hugged him too. It lingered for a bit longer than her hug with Matt, but no one felt the need to bring it up. It was barely the time to be petty or jealous about these kinds of things. It was low on their list of priorities and pointing it out would only make things worse for the friend group. They needed to be strong and they needed each other to get through this. ****  
****

  “Sam, Chris and Ash should be on their way right now.” Mike explained as he pulled back. They both saw her wince a bit when Ashley was brought up. He draped an arm around his ex. “Are you gonna be okay? Y’know, being around Ash.” ****  
****

  She nodded. “Yeah...water under the bridge or some shit like that.” ****  
****

  “It’s just that I know how you can be with grudges and-” ****  
****

  “I’ll be fine. I promise.” Though she snapped, it was definitely tame compared to the usual outbursts she had before their trip to the mountains. “For one day, I’d just like to forget about everything and at least try to have a regular fuckin’ day.” ****  
****

  “Visiting a friend is a hospital is still far from regular, I think.” He wasn’t _trying_ to make a joke out of it, but Matt at least made an attempt to lighten things up. After saying so, it was clear why Chris was the one lightened up the mood most of the time and not Matt. ****  
****

  “Yeah, well,” Emily shrugged, genuinely not knowing what to say to that. “If I know Jess, the moment she gets out of here, it’ll be the same old same old with us shopping and bitching about life together. The way it should’ve been for a while.” ****  
****

  “We may know Jess but,” Mike’s eyes grew sad again thinking back to all the times he had visited her. “I don’t think we know her after something like this. I saw her, Em, she hasn’t been acting like herself at all.” ****  
****

  “I’ll be the judge of that.” Her assertive tone was really starting to shine through. “Cause last time I checked, I’ve known her longer and you being her boyfriend doesn’t automatically mean you know better.” ****  
****

  “Em-” ****  
****

  “Hey hey hey gang.” ****  
****

  It was the perfect yet the absolute worst time for Chris to finally make his grand entrance. ****  
****

  Thankfully, Ashley and Sam were with him too so the wait to see their friend was coming to an end. ****  
****

  As expected, in one arm he had Ashley and in the other, a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. ****  
****

  “Wow.” Mike said, honestly thrown off by the size and amount he bought. “You certainly went above and beyond.” ****  
****

  Chris shrugged, attempting one of his signature goofy smiles. “I mean, she deserves a lot more than just a bunch of smelly flowers that’ll probably die in a month, but I figured it was a start.” ****  
****

  “Always the considerate one.” Sam joked before walking over to Mike and hugging him and for Emily, she offered but a short rub on the shoulder. It was enough for the both of them. ****  
****

  She did the same for Matt and they exchanged small, knowing smiles. ****  
****

  Ashley stayed silent once she realized that Emily was there and kept her eyes glued to the ground instead of greeting the rest of them. Emily bit her lip as she considered what she could say or do. Even Mike saw it in her eyes and softly elbowed her to push her forward. ****  
****

  She exhaled quietly before looking up to Ashley. ****  
****

  “Hey Ash.” She surprised herself with how soft she sounded. “How’ve you been?” ****  
****

  After getting over the initial shock of actually being spoken to by her, Ash shrugged, giving half of a smile. “I’ve seen better days, but I’ve also seen worse.” ****  
****

  “I fuckin’ feel that.” Emily huffed. ****  
****

  “I’ll say.” Chris said, pulling his girlfriend a bit closer. They were still so new in their relationship, they couldn’t help but smile sheepishly and blush. “But hey, I think it’s time to meet up with the girl of the hour, yeah?” ****  
****

  They were all quick to agree and wasted no time in going inside.

****

  “Now, don’t have too much excitement while in there.” Warned an older nurse as she lead the college students down to Jessica’s room. “She’s still very fragile. She hasn’t had this many people in her room at once and it might be overwhelming for her, even if you are her friends.” ****  
****

  They all silently nodded in response. ****  
****

  Matt looked around the cold tiled building and shuttered. He didn’t miss being stuck in a hospital one bit and couldn’t imagine what it was like for Jessica. He wanted to trust all the doctors and nurses that were there for her, but all he could think about was seeing her in the mines. Sure, psychically she could’ve been so much better, but that look she had when he saw her and how Mike described her...he could only hope for the best. He also knew he had to be realistic as to not let himself down. ****  
****

  Without realizing it, he began to fall behind the rest of his friends and only Sam really noticed. She made her way over to him and touched his arm. ****  
****

  “You alright?” ****  
****

  He wasn’t even sure himself. “I’ve just-” He leaned down a bit as if he were telling her some sort of dark secret he didn’t want anyone else to hear. “I’ve been thinking about Jess a lot.” ****  
****

  She nodded and started to rub his arm. “Yeah, we all have. But it’s okay. We’re here to see her now.” ****  
****

  “I know but...I dunno.” He was starting to feel himself get cold again thinking back to the mines. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else- literally anything else. It- It’s consuming me. I- I keep seeing her face and hearing her voice-” ****  
****

  “And you’ll be able to see and hear her again in a better context this time.” Sam continued to be the one that tried her best to keep everyone together. “I know that she’ll be really happy to see us...to see you.” ****  
****

  Just as quickly as the cold took over him, it was replaced with warmth. After that, Sam silently encouraged Matt to catch up with the rest of them. ****  
****

  By the time Matt and Sam caught up with them, they could see the nurse softly rapping her fist against the door Matt assumed lead to Jessica’s room. ****  
****

  “Jessica dear?” She said just as softly. “Your friends are here.” ****  
****

  A muffled voice on the other side was enough of an answer for her and she slowly opened the door. Before letting the kids go past her, she gave them one last reminder. “Keep your voices down and give her plenty of space.” ****  
****

  After she made sure everyone understood, only then did she leave and as each one subconsciously held their breath, they entered. ****  
****

  Their eyes were immediately drawn to the bed Jessica has called home for months, as well as the gifts that surrounded the bed and girl in question. Instead of the messy Dutch braids they last saw her in, Jessica’s hair was freely flowing down her back, face and shoulders. Through the strands of hair that covered her face, quite a few scars could be spotted across her cheeks, chin and lip that probably wouldn’t heal completely. And as the group grew closer, they could see heavy bags under her eyes. At least being restless at night was something they all had in common. It took a few seconds, but when Jessica finally noticed them all enter, her grip around a stuffed bear she was gifted loosened and she gave a small, broken smile. ****  
****

  “Hi guys.” She said in a low and scratchy voice.  ****  
****

  Mike gave his own sad smile in response. “Hiya Jess.” He immediately sat down in the chair next to her, scooting up to be closer. “How are you?” ****  
****

  Her eyes darted down to her hands nervously. “Um...alright but um-” Her voice hushed some more. “Mike, I told you that I didn’t-”   ****  
****

  The rest went unheard to the others and Chris took a few steps forward, holding the flowers out in his hands. “Jess, we got these for you. And by ‘we’ I mean ‘I’ because I’m clearly the superior friend of the group and the one that cares the most.” ****  
****

  It looked like it was physically hurting her, but Jessica still laughed quietly nonetheless. “Wow, thank you.” She pointed to a mostly empty nightstand. “You can put them right there and I’ll ask a nurse to get a thing of water for them.” ****  
****

  After setting them down, Jessica looked up at Matt and her broken smile grew wider. She looked like she was going to speak up, but Emily cleared her throat and walked closer to the bed, rummaging for something in her purse. ****  
****

  “Hey, Captain Dorkulous wasn’t the only one that got you something. You think I don’t care about my girl?” ****  
****

  Still smiling, Jessica fluttered her eyes shut and scoffed. “I’m your girl? Whatever happened to being the top cow?” ****  
****

  “Life is way too fuckin’ short to hold grudges. You were and always will be my girl.” She eventually pulled out some sort of wrapped out candybar and presented it in front of her. “And my girl deserves better than whatever shit hospital food she’s been fed for months.” ****  
****

  She took a risk and opened her eyes back up and she swore it’s been too long since she had smiled this much in a short amount of time. ****  
****

  “Cookies and cream chocolates.” She fawned as she took it from Emily. “Oh you...bitch. You know I can’t stay mad at you now.” ****  
****

  She squinted her eyes and gave a cocky grin. “That was the plan. And after you eat them all, call me so I can bring you some more.” ****  
****

  “Then I’ll have to stay longer so I can be treated for diabetes.” Despite the dark joke, Jessica still began to open the sweet treat. ****  
****

  Everyone was laughing and smiling like the good old days, but Matt couldn’t help but notice that Mike’s forlorn expression never wavered. ****  
****

  She broke off a piece and started nibbling on it. “When I get out of here, we’ll all have to hang out and catch up.” ****  
****

  “Exactly what I was thinking.” Sam said, practically sighing in relief. “Someplace really quiet and peaceful.” ****  
****

  “I _was_ gonna suggest we all go out and see a movie,” Chris said. “Buuut yeah I don’t think those surround sound speakers would be kind to us.” ****  
****

  “We can always stay in and watch a really dumb comedy.” Ashley said, still sticking by Chris’s side and choosing not to speak very often. “Make popcorn, get a bunch of blankets, stuff like that.” ****  
****

  “Great idea, babe!” Chris proudly exclaimed. He ruffled up her hair. “It’s decided then.” ****  
****

  Jessica looked a bit star struck by the interaction. “So, you two are an item now, huh? It’s about damn time if you ask me.” She tried so hard to sound lighthearted about it all, but her voice started to subtly shake. “In all seriousness, I’m happy for you two.” ****  
****

  The goofy smiles of the couple tamed to much more sincere ones. “Thank you, Jess.” ****  
****

  She sniffed and cleared her throat, her eyes darting up to meet Matt’s yet again. This time, no one stepped up to talk. Sam chuckled awkwardly. ****  
****

  “I guess we should’ve planned this visit a bit better, huh?” ****  
****

  Jessica quickly shook her head. “No no, it’s okay. I can only imagine how awkward this is for all of you. I’m just really thankful to see you guys again.” ****  
****

  They all mumbled in agreement. ****  
****

  “But, um-” She played with her hair nervously. “I know it’s...very out of the blue, but...could I have a moment to talk to Matt privately?” ****  
****

  Mike looked up from his hand he was resting his face in and gave the pair and questioning look. Matt looked just as confused as he did and when Mike looked over to Jessica, she continued to be preoccupied with her hair. Instead of questioning anymore, he merely got up and left the room without another word. ****  
****

  Sam patted Matt on the shoulder and leaned up. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him and you just focus on her.” ****  
****

  With that last comment of reassurance, her, Chris, Ashley and Emily all left to the request of Jessica. ****  
****

  Once she was sure they were alone, Jessica spoke her first words directly towards Matt. ****  
****

  “You can sit down if you want.” ****  
****

  The sensations he felt upon hearing her voice was an odd blend of frigid wind mixed with a sunny afternoon. Shivers went down his spine yet it felt like something was beginning to thaw from within. He sat in the chair Mike was once in, but made sure to scoot back to give her space. ****  
****

  Nothing was said for the first few moments. Jessica continued to mess with her hair and Matt’s leg threatened to start bouncing from the tension until- ****  
****

  “I can’t remember if I thanked you.” ****  
****

  Matt’s leg stilled. ****  
****

  “Thanked you for helping me through the mines.” ****  
****

  He honestly didn’t know himself. “Don’t worry. You probably did.” He picked at his sleeves.”We probably said a lot of things that we can’t quite remember and can you blame us?” ****  
****

  She didn’t answer at first, now choosing to absentmindedly braid random strands of hair. “You carried me to the remains of the cabin too...didn’t you?” ****  
****

  He sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning back awkwardly in his seat. “Yeah...but maybe I shouldn’t have.” ****  
****

  “No...I’m glad you did it.” ****  
****

  His eyes only opened when he could feel a soft hand brush against his. She gave a tender look. ****  
****

  “It was warm...being in your arms.” ****  
****

  In response, Matt could only blush and rub his fingers against hers. She continued, her eyes beginning to water. ****  
****

  “I-I was so scared. It didn’t even feel real. It felt like a really bad nightmare. One I couldn’t wake up from no matter how hard I tried.” Her grasp around his hand tightened as she used her other hand to wipe her tears. “But, when I saw you and realized that you were really there, I already felt so much safer. And then you protected me from those...things. I never wanted to leave your side.” ****  
****

  “Jess-” Matt didn’t even know what to say. “I’m...really glad that I was able to keep you safe. Even after we were sent home, I never wanted to leave your side either. I couldn’t stop thinking of you and how you were.” ****  
****

  She nodded. “Yeah...I feel the same way.” She averted her eyes. “I’ve been feeling a lot of things which is a problem.” ****  
****

  “What do you mean?” ****  
****

  “I’ve kinda talked to Mike about it, but he doesn’t know the whole story, I guess.” She still wasn’t making much sense, but he didn’t feel the need to rush her. “I’m still really confused about it myself and-” She sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that...I like you a lot.” ****  
****

  This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting at all. His heart began beating at a faster rate and his breathing reflected that. Was that what he was feeling too? ****  
****

  “Mike...he’s not a bad guy at all and I know he cares about me a lot. But...I think we both knew we were looking for different things in people and I knew when he first asked me out, it was to make Emily jealous. Over time, I guess we both were convinced we were good for each other.” ****  
****

  Matt continued to let her speak, mostly because he couldn’t find the words he wanted to say himself. ****  
****

  “But those moments in the mine with you and being in your arms, it just felt so right.” She laughed nervously, wiping away more incoming tears. “I know relationship drama is the last thing we need and you probably don’t even feel the same way-” ****  
****

  “But I do!” He blurted out, surprising both her and himself in the process. He blinked, realizing what he said. “I really like you too, Jess. But like you said, we don’t need relationship drama and you need to put your health as your top priority and use this time to really think about what you want, y’know?” ****  
****

  She silently nodded, looking down and letting her hair fall into her face. ****  
****

  “And-” He carefully lifted up her chin to look into her eyes. “If you still really like me by the time you get out, I’ll be right there waiting for you and we’ll figure this out together.” ****  
****

  She smiled warmly and allowed Matt to move his hand onto her cheek. Her smile growing, she leaned more into his touch. ****  
****

  His hand was warm. ****  
****

  Her cheek was warm. ****  
****

  He wondered if her other cheek was just as warm and leaned forward. She didn’t resist, in fact, she encouraged him to move closer until his lips were pressed against her cheek. As expected, warmth overtook both of them. For that moment they shared together, they forgot about everything. ****  
****

  Pranks gone wrong. ****  
****

  Missing sisters. ****  
****

  A friend’s descent into madness. ****  
****

  Wendigos. ****  
****

  Even the feeling of the winter’s snow was almost impossible to recall at this point. ****  
****

  Now, all they knew was warmth.


End file.
